Fatespinner
"Keep trying. I have a feeling your luck will change - soon." Some people are lucky. Others, less so. And a few make their own luck. A fatespinner (also called a "mage of many fates") has pulled back the curtain of chance, circumstance, and chaos to glimpse a deeper truth: probability. When one event occurs, innumerable possible ones do not, as the universe blindly seeks balance. Through her newfound understanding, the fatespinner satisfies that unthinking drive -- with prejudice. She can increase the probability of events in her favor, at the expense of a greater probability of undesirable events. Any arcane spellcaster who has cursed their bad luck is a potential candidate for this prestige class. Who has not fired off a spell, hoping fervently but impotently for a particular outcome, or sadly noted the astounding luck of an enemy who resists spell after spell? The fatespinner is all about applying some control over the seeming vagaries of chance -- fortune for herself, misfortune for her foes. NPC fatespinners are often found in positions of power and authority, as would be expected from those able to directly affect their own destiny. Others continue to ply the world, honing their abilities and seeking their ultimate fortune. Requirements To qualify to become a fatespinner, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Arcana: 8+ Insight: 8+ Spells: Ability to cast arcane spells of 3rd level or higher. Special: The character must have avoided death by the machinations of fate. For instance, if they miss a ferry crossing to the nearby Isle of Sadonne due to a strange premonition that caused him to tarry overlong at the landing, and learns that the ferry was lost with all aboard to a sudden storm, it can be said that fate has spared him. If an event fulfills this requirement is to the discretion of your DM. Class Features As a fatespinner, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per fatespinner level Hit Points Per Level: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier Proficiencies Armor: None Weapons: None Tools: None Spells Fatespinner levels count toward your available spell slots the same way as bard, cleric, druid, sorcerer, and wizard class levels do as written in The Player's Handbook page 164 "Spellcasting: Spell Slots". At every second level gained in the fatespinner class, as well as at 7th level, the character gains the benefit of counting one of their spellcasting class as one higher when determining Spells Known and Prepared as listed in "The Player's Handbook page 164: Spells Known and Prepared". Spin Fate The mage of many fates understands that "chance" is less random than many believe, and they can adjust the probability of certain events. This is an extraordinary ability. When a fatespinner casts a spell that allows a saving throw, he can choose to subtract 2 from the spell's save DC (making it easier for the target to resist) -- neither more nor less. The fatespinner stores the 2 poins as a sort of karma called "spin". Each time he so adjusts a spell, he accumulates another 2 points of "spin". At any one time, the fatespinner can store a maximum spin value equal to their caster level (the total of all spellcasting class levels, including this prestige class). For example, a 5th-level wizard/1st-level fatespinner can store up to 6 points of spin at any one time. The fatespinner can use accumulated spin to boost the save DC of other spells they cast, adding up to 3 points of spin to any one spell. Thus, the above 5th-level wizard/1st-level fatespinner can increase the Wisdom save DC of a charm person spell they cast by up to +3. If they spend all 3 points, his spin balance drops to 3. Sometimes more points are subtracted from a save DC than can be accumulated as spin. In this case, the excess is lost. If the above spellcaster were to reduce the save of two spells before using his spin again, he would accumulate 4 points of spin. Since his maximum is 6, not 7, the extra point is lost. Note: You can't cheat fate. A fatespinner accumulates no spin from casting spells on targets who voluntarily fail their saving throws. Nor can they accumulate spin by reducing the save DC of a benign spell cast on a friend or a meaningless inanimate object. Only where the outcome of the spell is important to the fatespinner's own fate can they use this ability. *This class is the work of Wizards of the Coast from the book Tome & Blood. This page is just a modification of the work in that book to update it to working order for 5th edition D&D. I take no credit for the class or its design outside of the very minor changes made to acclimate the class to 5th edition. Resist Fate At 2nd level, the fatespinner develops extraordinary good luck. Once per long rest, you may re-roll one roll that you have just made. You must take the result of the re-roll, even if it's worse than the original roll. Fickle Finger of Fate On reaching 3rd level, the fatespinner gains the extraordinary ability to affect the luck of others. Once per long rest, you may re-roll one roll that another creature, friend or enemy, has just made. That creature must take the re-roll, even if it's worse than the original roll. Fickle finger of fate takes place outside the normal initiative order but the fatespinner can't use it during a surprise round that they are not taking action. You must be able to see the recipient to use this ability. Note: The fatespinner must decide whether to re-roll before the results of the roll in question are applied; otherwise they must wait for another opportunity. They are not automatically privy to the rolls of others, especially enemies, but it is usually easy to tell when a creature makes a saving throw or hits a target. The fatespinner player should notify the DM prior to a foes roll, stating their intention to use this ability immediately if the outcome appears undesirable. As Fate Would Have It At 4th and 8th level, fate conspires with circumstance to bring about a useful result. The fatespinner learns one Metamagic option as listed in "The Player's Handbook page 101, Metamagic". The fatespinner also gains 2 sorcery points. If the fatespinners highest spellcasting class (excluding fatespinner) is Sorcerer then the fatespinner gains an additional 2 sorcery points. Spin Destiny Beginning at 5th level, the fatespinner more clearly apprehends the matix of reality and can use accumulated spin to adjust other "random" events. The method is identical to increasing a spell's save DC, but the fatespinner can now add spin to boost any skill check, attack roll, or saving throw. However, you can't subtract points from these checks to accumulate spin. In addition, you can apply a number of points of spin up to your caster level (which is still the maximum spin you can store) to skill checks, attack rolls, or saving throws. Deny Fate At 6th level, the fatespinner's control of chance becomes stronger. You can now re-roll, as with Resist Fate, twice per long rest. Luck to the Wind On reaching 7th level, the mage of many fates can appease chance by "throwing luck to the wind". This is an extraordinary ability. You choose whether or not to use this power each time you cast a spell that allows a saving throw. The save DC for a spells so adjusted is 1d20+spell level+caster's Charisma or Intelligence modifier (whichever is greater). The fatespinner rolls the d20 when they cast the spell. You can also enhance the spell by adding up to 3 points of spin to the spell's save DC, or accumulate spin by deducting 2 points from it, but not both. Seal Fate At 9th level, the fatespinner can meddle in matters literally of life and death. Once per long rest, you can attempt to seal the fate of one other creature as a spell-like ability. As a standard action, the fatespinner selects a size Large or smaller target creature they can see within 100 feet and speaks the words, "Your fate is sealed". The target must make a successful Constitution saving throw (using the spell save DC of your highest level spellcasting class, excluding fatespinner) or die. If the save is successful (or if the target is Huge or larger), it instead takes 3d8+13 points of damage. The fatespinner may add spn to increase the save DC, the amount of damage dealt, or both, as desired. Favored One On attaining 10th level, the fatespinner is favored by chance, rising above the common animal caught in the web of reality it can't see or appreciate. Your type changes to "outsider", which means (among other things) that you can no longer be affected by spells that specifically target humanoids, such as charm person, but can be hedged out by a magic circle spell against your alignment. The Favored One can store a maximum amount of spin equal to twice their caster level.